<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LA DEMOCRAZIA DEI NOBILI by Harebell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471355">LA DEMOCRAZIA DEI NOBILI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell'>Harebell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt, M/M, Poland is OOC, dub-con ((about)), historical ((about)), non-con ((about))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non credo di aver sentito bene."<br/>Obiettò Ivan, la sua voce di solito allegra, ora trasudava astio e Feliks intuì che ogni forma di diplomazia sarebbe stata abbandonata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poland/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LA DEMOCRAZIA DEI NOBILI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note:</p><p>    1. Polonia è OOC<br/>
2. Contenuti forti, Non-con, Dub-con, Tematiche delicate, Violenza</p><p>Buona lettura</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>LA DEMOCRAZIA DEI NOBILI</p><p> </p><p>1791<br/>
Pietroburgo</p><p>"Non puoi distruggermi! Cancellarmi dalle carte geografiche come fossi nulla!"<br/>
Gridò Feliks, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo con tale violenza da incrinare il legno.<br/>
Ivan, che fino a quel momento si era limitato a fissare il vuoto con un sorriso infantile, sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza solo in quel momento.<br/>
Feliks Lukasiewicz aveva chiesto e ottenuto un incontro, ma Ivan Braginski si era solo annoiato, fino a quel momento.<br/>
"Non puoi cancellarmi per la seconda volta..."<br/>
Ripeté Feliks e i generali dell’esercito presenti alla riunione si voltarono verso Russia, allarmati dal suo piccolo, ma tenace moto di ribellione.<br/>
"Non credo di aver sentito bene."<br/>
Obiettò Ivan, la sua voce di solito allegra, ora trasudava astio e Feliks intuì che ogni forma di diplomazia sarebbe stata abbandonata.<br/>
Ivan si alzò in piedi, dopodichè chiese a tutti i presenti di uscire dalla sala; non voleva testimoni di quello che stava per fare.<br/>
Rimasto da solo con Feliks, sapeva che avrebbe opposto resistenza; Feliks opponeva sempre resistenza quando lo metteva alle strette.<br/>
Lo odiava. Lo voleva. Voleva i suoi territori annessi e desiderava Feliks morto, il suo stato cancellato e la sua capitale rasa al suolo.<br/>
Voleva il suo totale annientamento e, questa volta, Feliks non sarebbe risorto come una fenice.<br/>
Feliks ricambiava lo sguardo di Ivan con altrettanto astio; odiava combattere, odiava dover chinare il capo e ubbidire. Ma più di ogni altra cosa odiava Russia e avrebbe lottato contro di lui.<br/>
Così sarebbe tornato al più presto a casa, dal suo popolo e avrebbe potuto vestire di rosa, andare a cavallo durante le belle giornate e leggere in compagnia delle bellissime dame che popolavano la corte di Varsavia.<br/>
Russia si avventò su di lui e, di riflesso, Polonia gli scagliò contro una sedia, che si frantumò all'impatto; questo gli diede tempo di estrarre da sotto gli abiti un pugnale e parare l’attacco successivo.<br/>
"Che razza di animale usa il rubinetto rotto per combattere?"<br/>
Gli domandò Feliks con disprezzo, cercando di disarmarlo e Ivan sorrise; il suo sorriso era spaventoso, capace di far tremare anche le persone più impavide. Compresa Polonia.<br/>
Ma Polonia non si sarebbe mai arreso, non voleva morire.<br/>
Ivan, continuando a sorridere malevolo, indietreggiò di un passo, facendo cadere il tubo a terra.<br/>
"Hai ragione... Sarà più divertente schiacciarti nell'altro modo."<br/>
Feliks sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena; aveva già subito quel genere di attenzioni da Russia.<br/>
Molti secoli prima Ivan gli aveva detto di amarlo, che lo considerava quasi un fratello; non gli aveva creduto, ma era la prima volta che provava affetto verso qualcuno che non fosse sè stesso o Lituania.<br/>
"A cosa pensi Feliks?"<br/>
Gli domandò Russia cercando di tirargli un calcio, che Polonia, seppur a fatica, riuscì a parare.<br/>
"La prima volta che ho visto il tuo cazzo..." rispose Feliks, fingendo che il loro combattimento lo divertisse e che i ricordi della loro passata relazione non lo ferissero "Era enorme e flaccido."<br/>
Feliks non vide arrivare il pugno che lo colpì allo stomaco e cadde a terra sputando sangue.<br/>
Ivan, non ancora soddisfatto, lo afferrò per i capelli e gli sbatté la testa sul tavolo, una, due e tre volte, e poi molte altre.<br/>
Ma Feliks, alla fine, respirava ancora.<br/>
"Stupida nazione, se fossi stato umano saresti già morto…"<br/>
Feliks voleva vivere e, nonostante i sensi appannati, afferrò qualcosa a caso e colpì Ivan; lo aveva ferito  di striscio alla spalla con un taglia carte e Ivan si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui.<br/>
Feliks sentì scivolare sulle labbra le dita di Ivan.<br/>
"Potrei ordinare alle mie guardie di stuprarti... Potrebbe rivelarsi divertente, che ne pensi?"<br/>
Gli domandò Ivan e Feliks digrignó i denti in una smorfia.<br/>
"Ma come, non dici nulla?"<br/>
Lo prese in giro e gli penetrò la bocca con le dita.<br/>
"A volte mi manca il tuo corpo." sussurrò Ivan "Sei così piccolo e caldo. E mi manca vederti indossare gli abiti femminili che tanto ti piacciono."<br/>
Feliks provò a morderlo, ma inutilmente.<br/>
"E il mio cazzo non era moscio. Anzi ricordo che ti piaceva essere scopato. Invaso. Pieno del mio seme."<br/>
Feliks avrebbe voluto insultarlo e dirgli che avrebbe preferito la morte piuttosto che essere toccato di nuovo da lui.<br/>
In passato si era avvicinato a Ivan, tanto da conoscerlo in un momento in cui era lucido. Ivan era potente e più di una volta lo aveva fatto sentire amato e al sicuro.<br/>
Ma la realtá storica era cambiata: Ivan torreggiava su di lui, minacciandolo e approfittando di nuovo della sua immensa forza, e di quella dei suoi alleati, per schiacciarlo.<br/>
Ivan, nel mentre, slacciò gli ultimi bottoni del cappotto e si abbassò i pantaloni.<br/>
Feliks venne assalito da un moto di disgusto, ma gli girava la testa, ed era troppo debole per reagire.<br/>
Ivan lo guardò disgustato afferrando i suoi pensieri; col passare degli anni aveva imparato che toccare un altro uomo era sbagliato. Non avrebbe rifatto quell'errore.<br/>
Avrebbe potuto davvero ordinarlo ad alcuni soldati; lo aveva visto fare spesso sui campi di guerra e i suoi superiori gli avevano detto che in quel caso andava bene.<br/>
Ivan, tuttavia, non voleva lasciare che qualcun’altro toccasse Feliks e lo distruggesse.<br/>
Prese il proprio sesso in mano e iniziò a masturbarsi con forza; Feliks era una ragazzina eccitante.<br/>
Gli scostò i capelli dal viso; Feliks era una ballerina aggraziata con cui ballare. Osservò il suo petto piatto; Feliks era una ragazzina carina e ubbidiente.<br/>
Ma Feliks adesso era capace solo di farlo arrabbiare.<br/>
Venne poco dopo, con una smorfia di dolore sul viso.<br/>
Feliks alzò una mano sulla sua guancia e Ivan lo trovò quasi un gesto materno.<br/>
"Che schifo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harebell: erano anni che mi tenevo distante da questo fandom, ma il mio debole per Ivan e Feliks ha ripreso il sopravvento.<br/>
L’idea per questa OS mi è venuta in mente dopo aver visto un video su Evangelion, di cui ho citato anche due scene.</p><p>Curiosità storiche: </p><p>    1. La OS si collaca prima dell'insurrezione di Kościuszko, che fu una rivolta condotta da Tadeusz Kościuszko in Polonia e Lituania nel 1794, dopo la seconda spartizione della Polonia del 1793 e la creazione della confederazione di Targowica.<br/>
Lo so, come info non serve quasi a nulla XD<br/>
2. Il titolo La Democrazia dei Nobili, si riferisce alla Szlachta, nome con cui veniva designata la classe nobile in Polonia e nel Granducato di Lituania.<br/>
La nobiltà polacca godeva di molti diritti che nessuna classe nobile straniera aveva; esempio scemo, se in Francia il Re decideva che tale nobile doveva essere giustiziato, il suo comando era legge, mentre il Polonia e Lituania, se il Re voleva giustiziare tale nobile, la legge non glielo permetteva.<br/>
E questi privilegi divennero la base della democrazia dei nobili nella Confederazione polacco-lituana.</p><p>Detto questo, un abbraccio a tutti e buon inizio settimana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>